


Shopping

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I still say just go with a gift card or some shit. Easy way out, let him decide what he wants instead of taking a chance and get him something he might hate.”<br/>"I can’t do that, dude! It’s our… our first like, Christmas together, yanno? It’s gotta be something more special than a fucking gift card. I’m saving that shit for the second Christmas, obviously."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

"I hate this. I hate this so much."

"Hey man, you did this to yourself. Getting all boyfriended up and stuff, you’ve only got yourself to blame."

"Shut up Ray."

Michael scowled at his best friend, the other giving him that stupid grin that meant he was proud to piss Michael off again, the two slowly worming their way through the crowds that swarmed the malls. It was to be expected, only two weeks to Christmas, yet here Michael was, still trying to find a gift for Gavin.

He’d taken care of literally everyone else on his list, but no matter how much he thought about it, he couldn’t decide on a single thing to get the Brit, so clearly a second opinion was needed. So they left for the mall early that day, and already wasted two hours just wandering with little purpose, trying to see if anything caught their eye.

"I still say just go with a gift card or some shit. Easy way out, let him decide what he wants instead of taking a chance and get him something he might hate."

"I can’t do that, dude! It’s our… our first like, Christmas together, yanno? It’s gotta be something more special than a fucking gift card. I’m saving that shit for the second Christmas, obviously."

"Right, of course. What was I thinking. Welp, how about we try here? Clearly this is where he gets his jeans."

"Ray this is baby GAP."

"I stand by my previous statement."

—

"Lindsay, what the hell am I going to do!?"

"I dunno, not be an idiot who puts off buying his boyfriend a gift until it’s almost Christmas? Oh, I guess it’s a bit late to do that one, huh?"

"Helpful. Real helpful. Remind me why I asked you along again?"

"Cuz Geoff wouldn’t drive you and Michael went somewhere with Ray, and I was your only free friend to drive your license-less ass? Also you said we’d get pretzels, how could I say no to that?"

"I don’t remember the pretzel bit."

"I just made it up, oh look, Auntie Anne’s, how convenient. Let’s get some pretzels to spark our creativity with some nourishment or something."

"You’re a shrewd one, Miss Tuggey."

"That I am, Mister Free. It’s also how I’m getting you to pay for it."

"Wait, what?"

—

"How about this?"

"I swear to god Ray, if this is another dildo…"

"…Ookay, how about this?"

"A pot leaf emblazoned throw blanket. Nice save, clearly right up Gavin’s alley."

"Just-"

"Hey. Don’t even. We need to focus."

"….Just blaze."

Michael sighed, grabbing Ray by the sleeve and tugging him out of the store.

"Why did I even think Spencers’ was a good choice?"

—

"What about one of these?"

"Look, Linds, I know he likes My Little Pony but I don’t know if this is the best choice."

"What do you mean!? Who doesn’t love a nice snuggly blanket? And it has Fluttershy on it, isn’t that his favorite?"

"Hell if I know. Either way, there’s no way I’m buying my boyfriend a pony blanket for Christmas. I mean, did you hear that sentence?"

"Okay, okay… how about this?"

"That’s a sailor moon rod I- okay, we’re leaving the little girl’s section now."

"Aww…"

—

"Man, this place is pretty fucking great, huh?"

"Definitely. Gamer merchandise everywhere, it’s perfect. I’m bound to find something here."

Michael and Ray scoured the store eagerly, both more than hopeful that this would be the final stop. Neither of them were fans of shopping to begin with, and they were on their fourth hour at the mall, both ready to collapse. After a moment, Michael’s eyes caught on something green. He grinned widely, walking over to look properly.

"Ray? We’re finished. I found it."

—

"Ooh, Gav, lookit this store!"

"Oh man! This is awesome!"

Lindsay and Gavin hurried into the gaming shop, oohing and ahhing over the plushies and toys and clothing, all branded with different video games. Lindsay lost sight of their goal pretty quickly, losing it at the pokemon section, while Gavin half-continued the hunt. Just as he was about to give in and just look around, something gray caught his eye. He looked at it, lips curling to a wide smile.

"Linds! I think I found it!"

—

When Christmas finally came, both Michael and Gavin were finding themselves surprisingly excited. They got up around 9, going through their typical morning routine before sitting down in the living room. Michael nursed his coffee while Gavin set the presents between them, looking as eager as a child would. They took turns opening up presents one by one, each having agreed to get each other three smaller things and one bigger thing, along with making each other little stockings.

Once all the smaller presents were opened, the two were left with their one big present each.

"Together?"

Gavin asked, Michael nodding in agreement.

"Together."

In sync, they tore away the wrapping and opened the boxes, both almost instantly laughing and smiling at what was inside. Gavin picked his up, a hoodie covered in a very familiar pixelated green. A creeper hoodie. Michael took his out of the box as well, a gray hoodie with light blue accents, and a pixel diamond at the pocket. A minecraft diamond hoodie. The two looked at each other and the gifts they gave, both cracking up at the shockingly similar gifts they had chosen. They unzipped their hoodies, slipping them on and flipping on the TV, cuddling together amidst the wrapping paper and boxes still littering their couch and floor.

"Merry Christmas, Michael."

Gavin mumbled, pulling the other a bit closer. Michael smiled, settling into Gavin’s side as the other switched to a channel with Bad Santa playing, the perfect choice.

"Merry Christmas, Gavin."


End file.
